It Started on a Tuesday
by Rawrf
Summary: Drakken and Shego have a new addition to their team. Though her lack of knowledge of crime is an obstacle, can she still find her true potential AND find her long lost siblings? Can she win over Shego's trust? And can she help Drakken defeat Kim Possible?
1. Chapter One: The Ad

[First real fan fic ever, I'm pretty sure. xD Pretty lame, but this spurred from some conversations about KP with a few friends of mine.

Jack belongs to me; other original characters belong to their rightful owners.

There is no title to this Fic yet, but I'll come up with it as I move along.

----------------------

"Chapter One: The Ad"

-----------------------

"And you're doing this…why?"

"BeCAUSE, Shego. We need more than ONE person carrying this 'team'. Our constant FAILURES are beginning to drill into my head, and I will NOT stand for it any longer."

"Uh huh. Yeah. The reason we ALWAYS fail is because of your stupid plans in the first place."

The man gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well maybe my plans wouldn't be so _stupid_ if you could actually defeat Kim Possible for once!" He replied, clenching his fist.

"LISTEN, Blue Boy!" Shego retorted, getting right into her employer's face. This was the usual scene in the lair of Dr. Drakken. The employer-employee relationship clearly meant nothing to the mad scientist and the ex-hero as they constantly bickered amongst themselves. It was a rare moment when they didn't have a crowd either. Drakken's burly henchmen usually paused whatever they were doing to watch the action. Not that they were doing anything important, anyway.

The argument dwindled down to angry muttering from both parties as Drakken returned to his previous work. Before him on one of the consoles he had scattered about the lair, lay a piece of paper and an envelope. On the paper were scribbled the words "Want Ad!" in big, bold, messy letters. Below that were even more chicken scratches, though quite illegible to someone who had no patience to decipher it. Grasping the paper in his hand, he shoved it into the envelope and glued it shut.

"There; my ad is set!" He said, and he allowed a burst of less-than-evil laughter escape his mouth. Shego simply groaned in her usual manner, and went off to do her own thing.

"Here," Drakken grunted as he handed off the envelope to one of his burly henchmen. "Take that to the Kinko's around the corner and bring it back to me. I want forty copies." The henchman nodded and ran off out the door.

"Now…we wait." He said, and began to chuckle maliciously.

---------------------

"Ron, let it GO." Kim said, groaning.

"I CAN'T, KP, I just can't! That girl stole my naco! It is the crime of all crimes!" Ron replied, flailing his hands in the air like a mad man.

About an hour earlier in the infamous restaurant deemed 'Bueno Nacho', the couple had been enjoying a lunch off campus, attempting to make the short lunch break last. Neither of them wished to return to school for their end of the day classes, so they spoke about going back in dread. As they sat in the booth as they always did, it didn't take long for the large amount of food that Ron had ordered to catch the eye of a passerby.

She snuck forward, hopping over the booth seats, her eyes glued on the boy's food. She could feel hunger almost eating her from the inside out. She was glad that the red-haired girl who sat across from the freckle faced boy didn't notice her presence in the booth behind them.

The brunette sat in the booth, listening in to the couple's conversation. She fiddled with her hat, attempting to place it correctly and comfortable on her head before her quick heist. A deep breath prepared her and she gripped the seat. She had to be quick, and quick she was. Pushing off from the seat, she swung around, grasped the tray with copious amounts of food, and sped off.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, and took off after the naco thief, leaving his pink blob of a companion behind, as well as a befuddled and surprised Kim.

"Ron! Wait!" She shouted, and took off after him. The two ran after the strange girl out the double doors and out onto the street. A surprisingly fast runner, the girl put quite a distance between herself and the blonde boy who was flailing about as he ran after her.

"Oh jeez," she said, and quickened her pace as she realized that the red-head was gaining on her fast. She decided to shove the rest of the food in her mouth as she ran, though she knew she'd pay for it later. Rounding a corner, she disappeared.

Ron and Kim skidded to a stop and peeked around the corner. There was nothing but a few trash cans and what was more, a dead end. It perplexed the two as to how the girl escaped, when there was clearly no feasible way. In one of the trash cans, Kim got a glimpse of a small lizard rummaging through the garbage, but otherwise, she saw nothing.

"How did she..?" Ron said, looking around. Kim shrugged and turned to walk back to her car, which was parked in front of the restaurant.

"C'mon Ron, we have to get back to school. Barkin won't be happy if we're late." She said.

Ron simply looked at the trash can with contempt and followed Kim back to the car. He glared inwardly. Oh, how that naco thief would pay.

---------------------

With a groan, the trash can tipped, spilling out its contents. Along with them, a small lizard tumbled out, landing on its stomach. It groaned again.

"Not….worth it." It muttered, and rose to its clawed hind feet. Shaking off the dried banana peel that had been planted on its head, it made sure not one piece of garbage had stayed on its body. It dusted off the gravel from the fleshy flaps that protruded from its arms. In a swift flash, instead of the reptile, a girl stood in its place.

"Ugh. No more 'Nacos' for me, thanks." She said, and strolled out of the small alley. It wasn't often she had to steal food, but not eating in a day or so because of a lack of income made it difficult to keep herself satisfied.

Her name was Jacky, or Jack for short. A girl of fifteen, she found herself wandering the streets of Middleton, scraping for food and looking for a job. A few days earlier, an accidental two hour lunch break had cost her the previous job she held at a small movie theatre in lower Middleton. Needless to say, the loss of employment only hurt Jack's already low living standards. Now that she found herself without a place to call a shelter and no money whatsoever, she desperately searched the papers day in and day out for some kind of employment.

On this particular day, Jacky found herself strolling around Middleton, a bit at a loss of where to go after her encounter with the Naco man and his friend. Until she spied a traffic pole with a messily drawn poster taped to it. On the poster were scribbled the words "Want Ad!" in big, bold, messy letters. Below that were even more chicken scratches, stating the job.

_Wanted: Assistant for a big job. Good runner, preferably strong, young and good with people. _

Jacky gave an endearing grin. Finally! A job opening! The vague specifics somewhat piqued her curiosity, but that was no matter. She eyed the address on the bottom of the poster. Tearing off the flyer, she took off towards her so-called 'future'.

--------------------

To Be Continued…

[Reviews and ratings appreciated. :3 Lawl.


	2. Chapter Two: Sidekick in Training

[Haha. Not really waiting for reviews before I posted chapter two. WEWT.

All characters belong to rightful owners.

---------------

"Chapter Two: Sidekick in Training"

---------------

"It's been THREE DAYS, Shego! Why has no one answered my ad?" Drakken fumed, pacing. Shego sat nearby, reclined with her feet atop one of the consoles. She held a file and worked at her nails, which she often did while blocking out Drakken's constant ramblings from day to day.

"Well, maybe if you would be quiet for once and have some patience, it wouldn't bother you so much that no one CARES about your stupid ad." Shego replied with the biggest tone of sarcasm she could muster. In response, Drakken huffed, and was preparing himself to go completely ape on his 'sidekick' when an irritatingly loud alarm went off, catching the attention of the less than pleased man.

"Oh..WHAT IS IT?" He growled, turning his eyes to the security monitors that displayed various perspectives from around the outside of the lair. The screen in the top left corner showed a girl who climbed the surrounding cliffs with ease, a backpack on her shoulders, and a grin on her face. Her brunette hair fluttered a bit in the wind and every so often she'd pause to adjust the hat perched atop her head. "Who is THAT?" Drakken said, curious.

"I don't know, maybe someone finally answered your ad." Shego said, less than interested.

Drakken's eyebrows raised and his scowl was reversed into a giddy school-girl grin.

"Ooo yay!" He said, hopping up and down. He sped over to the door and pressed the door-release button, surprising the girl on the other side of the entrance.

"Neat." She said, grinning.

Though he was thoroughly glad that someone answered his call for assistance, Drakken was less than impressed at the sight of the girl.

"Um…Come..in?" He said, allowing the girl to step inside and then shutting the door. He wore a perplexed expression on his features as he lead the girl into the heart of the lair and sat, his gaze never leaving her. She was not what he had pictured when he had written the flyer..but then again, Shego wasn't exactly a delicate female either. Perhaps the girl held some potential. Clearing his throat, he composed himself.

"So, who are you, and why do you think you are an ideal assistant?" He questioned, clasping his hands together.

The girl took a breath and began to speak.

"My name is Jacky. Jack for short." Drakken nodded and Jack continued. "Well, for one, I'm all the things you said you wanted on the flyer. Quick, strong, and good with people. No doubt about the third one. I studied a bit of martial arts when I was…uh..living..in.." she paused. For the past 14 years, Jack had spent her days in captivity, living in a cage in a laboratory, specializing in illegal animal and human experimentation. Not exactly what one would call the 'high life'. But in her captivity, she was trained for basic combat here and there, being injected with different types of steroids. Though, now that there were no longer drugs in her system, she still withheld her knowledge of fighting and combat. "...Texas." She said, making up a quick lie.

"…Texas." Drakken repeated, skeptically at first, and then scribbled it down on a notepad. "And..how old are you?" He questioned, tapping his pencil on the console nearby.

Jack coughed awkwardly.

"Fifteen."

Drakken nearly choked. "FIFTEEN?" He sputtered. Jack smiled sheepishly. It wasn't everyday that a fifteen-year-old got mixed within the realm of evil.

"I _promise_ I do a good job! I mean..just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean I'm not capable of anything, right?" She said, a hint of desperation in her voice. She looked around for any agreement, but found herself even being eyed by the green woman across the room. Even her jaw had dropped in disbelief.

"Wait…fifteen? As in…one five?" Shego said, rising and standing next to Drakken.

"Even _I_ think that's a bad idea." Drakken muttered, still in shock.

"Wait!" the girl replied. "I can also do something that NO ONE ELSE can do!" Drakken and Shego stared with unimpressed eyes.

Jack shut her eyes and with a firm concentration, a quick flash of light was produced, and she vanished from the sight of her surprised future employer.

"So…you can turn…invisible?" Drakken questioned, looking around.

A scoff came from the floor.

"No."

With a swift leap, the creature landed on the console with its clawed hind feet. An endearing grin was plastered onto its face and while it stood triumphantly, Drakken simply stared.

"What…are you not IMPRESSED?" Jack said, stretching out her arms to display the fleshy wings that hung from her limbs. Her tail curled around the edge of the console for balance as she stood.

"Not really." Shego replied in place for Drakken.

"You don't LOOK very powerful." He added.

Jack sighed. "How 'bout this?" She said, and in a quick transformation, her proportions began to grow, and in the time it took for Drakken to fall out of his chair, the lizard creature had grown to ten times her previous size. And with a smile on her snout, she looked for a sign of approval.

Drakken and Shego stared for a moment.

"You're hired!" Drakken said, grinning.

"Wait…on ONE condition," Shego added. "Can you be MEAN? Do you have the ability to be…scary?"

Jack blinked. "Scary?" She allowed a chuckle to escape her crocodile-like jaws. "Oh…I can be scary." And with a deep inhale she emitted a blood-chilling roar, not unlike one from the extinct tyrannosaurus rex, which was about the size she was, at the moment. When the roar was complete, Jack's smile returned.

Shego blinked.

"Hey, what the heck, you're hired." She said.

Jack returned to her human state, smiling as if she had just won the lottery. With a big leap, she brought her arms around Drakken in a rather awkward hug.

"OHthankyouthankyouthankyoooou!" She squealed. She released Drakken and gave Shego a firm handshake.

"Nyeh…personal space." Drakken muttered.

"So," Jacky continued, ignoring his comment. "Where do I sleep?"

"Sleep?" Drakken said, blinking.

"Um…yeah."

"Uh…this way." Drakken rose and motioned for Jack to follow him which she gladly did. They wandered down into the lower levels of the lair, searching each room for a vacant one. The majority of them were occupied by either machine equipment or the burly henchmen.

"I suppose you can share a room with the henchmen.." Drakken said, but before he could finish the sentence, he heard Jack behind him utter an "Oooh!", and when he looked back, she had disappeared. He followed her to where he had heard her utter her cry, and looked inside the room she had gone into.

It was his room.

The little dog-sized lizard squealed and leaped onto the bed, her backpack being left on the floor.

"Wait..that's –"

"Comfy!" She said. She turned herself around three times and plopped onto the sheets. Her lizard like tail curled around the small body. In the time it took for Drakken to begin to protest, she was asleep.

"…My bed." Drakken finished. He sighed and trudged out of the room.

"She took over your bed?" Shego questioned as Drakken returned to the main area of the lair.

"Yes," he muttered, grumpily. Shego allowed herself a cruel chuckle and began to walk to her own room for the night.

"Good luck with that." She said, and was then gone.

Drakken debated whether or not he should return to the bed he called his own. With the lizard thing he knew was actually a teenage girl, it'd be rather…odd to say the least. Though, he finally decided he was too tired to care, and that as long as she stayed as a lizard, everything would be fine enough. He retreated back into the lower levels of the lair, making his way into his own room.

He hoped that the Jacky the lizard didn't wake up until morning. There was no telling what kind of chaos would happen then.

---------------------------

"And we are here live in person with 'Dare Devil' today as he prepares for his stunt today at the tallest tower in Middleton!"

The woman held a microphone in front of the boy who stood proudly, a large pack on his shoulders and a smirk on his features.

"How does it feel to be leaping off of a half-a-mile high skyscraper? Are you nervous at all?" The news reporter questioned, pointing the microphone towards the boy.

Laughing, the boy replied, "Nervous? Naw. I'm not nervous! I'm a bit disappointed that it's not higher!" He yelled over the roar of the crowd that had gathered to watch his daring stunt. "But for now, I have to climb on up there and get ready. See ya later, lady!" He said, and ran off into the building.

"There he is now on the roof of the building," the reporter said after a few minutes. The stuntman waved to the crowd below with a smile on his face, and wasted no time. With a large leap, he plummeted towards the ground, flipping and twisting as he fell. A real crowd pleaser, 'Dare Devil' even performed a few near-impossible aerial tricks before landing on a heavy duty trampoline placed on the ground for safety purposes. His impact with the trampoline threw him high in the air once again, but this time, he fixed his aim and shifted his landing, and as lightly as a cat, he landed on the concrete in a crouch.

He held out his arms wide and the crowd roared.

"And that you just saw was Dare Devil performing an AMAZING leap from the tallest tower in Middleton! Can this stuntman keep it up? Stay tuned for coverage! I'm Lisa Beckham for Channel 4 News."

The question really burned in everyone's minds. How long would it be before the Daredevil lost his luster, or ever worse, suffered from a stunt?

The answer remained to be seen.

--------------------

[Lol. WUT HAPPENS? I DUNNO. Yes there is about three or four fan chars in this fic. O; But that doesn't matter. Rate and Review plz. 3


End file.
